


Grass Is Greener

by elwinfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curiosity, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/elwinfortuna
Summary: Early in their friendship, Finrod and Bëor discover that their two races have something very much in common.
Relationships: Bëor the Old & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Grass Is Greener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



"Tell me what lies over yonder mountains," Finrod said, sitting down cross-legged beneath a shady tree. 

Balan laughed, sitting down also. "So the grass is greener on the other side of the fence for the Eldar too." 

"The grass is greener?" 

"You are as curious about the unknown as we are, my lord Finrod." 

"I see! Is it a fair land? Who dwells there?" 

"Fair enough, wild forest and fruitful plain! We encountered Elves there, just not ones like you, with your bright eyes come from Oversea. They taught us much, but, my lord, we would learn more from you."


End file.
